


Honeymoon Night Fantasy

by LinnMaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnMaou/pseuds/LinnMaou
Summary: A love filled night to sweep you off of your feet. Imagine any gay or straight otp.
Relationships: You/Him
Kudos: 4





	Honeymoon Night Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Oof.

I watch, amused, as his lithe, slender frame shakes with absolute anticipation under me. The bed sheets shift ever so slightly as I move my lips down right next to his ear, careful not to touch him.

”Comfortable?” I watch the shiver travel it’s way from the base of his neck all the way down his spine as he ever so slightly arches his back. His answer is only a slight nod of affirmation. “Perfect.” I whisper as I move my hands beneath his head and finish securing the blindfold behind it. 

My eyes travel along him once more devouring every detail as I sit up, thighs balancing on my calves. His arms are secured above him at the wrists and his sight is bound by silk but his bottom lip is caught by his teeth. A restraint that I plan to free him from quickly as I bring my lips down to cover his. It isn't long before I feel his tongue flick on my lips begging for me to deepen the kiss. I allow my lips to part and snake my tongue over his, stimulating a small needy moan from him that further fills the space in our mouths. Our lips part with a pop as I start to trail my kisses further down his body.

He whines at the loss but once again tensely awaits my next touch. I trail my tongue from his bottom lip, down his jaw, and onto the left side of his neck. I lock my lips in place, then get into a rhythmic pattern of licking and nipping before migrating to a new spot. His breath gets shorter and his moans grow gradually louder with every nip. I trail my fingers down his torso to his crotch to find that he has a wet tent in his underwear- to be dealt with soon. 

I grin down at him even though I know he can't see my face. I slowly circle the outline of his dick through the fabric, and In a low voice akin to the purr of a panther say: “Don’t go finishing yet darling. I’m only getting started.” As always his reaction to my voice is quite amusing. His back arches up and he shifts one thigh over the other in an attempt to hide his erection. 

Pushing his leg back down I bring my hands up to his nipples and start lightly encircling them and using my nails to pinch and prod them every so often. He wiggles, squirms and mewls under me shifting his hips from side to side for any amount of friction.

“Oh no you don’t.” I grinn.

My hands come to a rest on his chest before they make their way down his sides as the sheets once again slide along with my movements. I trail nips, licks and kisses from his chest down to his groin. I lift my head and hands off of him- just staring at him from between his legs for the last time as he becomes completely unraveled. His hips continue to shift and he calls out my name in a broken whisper, desperate for the remaining attention required to push him off of the blissful edge. 

I wait only a moment before hooking my fingers under his briefs and ever so slowly start to tug them off. He eagerly lifts his bum off of the bed to no avail. I continue at the same slow pace till they are off of his legs and on the floor. It is only then that I consider what to do next. I choose to start with kissing and gliding my tongue along his inner thigh. Moving my head along as his hips shift up and down with his ragged breath and mounting pleasure. After what must feel like an eternity to him, I use my tongue to make a trail of saliva up from the bottom of his shaft up to the very tip of his dick. I bring my arms under his thighs and pull myself up closer to him. I tease him even further by very lightly spiraling my tongue around his precum soaked shaft. 

I take the rest of his dick into my mouth teasing, swirling, and sucking it. For the first time there is straining against his restraints as he fights to free his arms. 

“Manners hun,” I remind him. “Well? What do we say when we want something?” He blushes crimson with embarrassment 

“p-Please?” 

I chuckle softly. “Oh come on hun. You can do better than  _ that, _ ” I tease. “Please do what?” 

He inhales sharply biting his lip and curling his toes. “Please allow me to...haaAAH!” His voice tails off as I go back to stroking him with my nails smirking at his adorable attempt to speak. 

“Sorry what was that last bit?” I trail little pinches along his whole length. He all but shrieks, grabbing fist-fulls of the sheets under him and bucking his hips with such force that my hand almost loses its placement. In one very quick hurried and breathy mess he replies: 

“Myarmsplease! PLeaSe let me ToUch you!” He begs, desperate for release.

I slither gradually back up his torso, teasingly rubbing my full naked body along his as I make my way up to his wrists. “Well why didn’t you just say so?” I get to work quickly releasing his binding and the moment his wrists are free he puts his arms around the back of my neck and pulls me in for another kiss. His fingers lace their way into my hair as he melts into the kiss. I hold him up with my right arm and continue playing with him using my left hand. 

I lay him back down and use my right hand to swiftly remove his blindfold to see the desperate, pleading look in his eyes that directly matches the sounds he’s been making all night. His mouth parts in a perfect little ‘o’ as he blinks twice getting used to the low light in the room. 

“Thank you,” He whispers .

“You’re welcome,” I smile. 

I straddle him, hastily grinding on his torso for a bit, making my way back down to his crotch- it twitches slightly with all the build up I gave him. Once I’m down far enough he sits up, keeping me firmly in place. He glides his fingers down my waist and brings his tongue from my shoulder up to my neck causing me to quake and lose a bit of my grip on him. I wrap my legs around his hips, now shaking with my own pleasure. I take a second to line myself up before siding his dick into me. I didn't even have to move to get more noise out of him because the first time I clenched he was whining for release. I slowly start grinding- gradually moving further and faster- starting with a slow pace, feeling his hips eagerly press in faster and meeting me mid-thrust. Our pace quickens, faster and faster till his thighs tense, his eyes squeeze shut and he holds me tightly to him as he finishes inside me. I’m stranded on the very edge of bliss or so I think before his mouth descends on my chest doing figure eights and sending me cascading off right after him. 

We sit there and remain connected in a daze for a moment before blinking and giggling together. We peck each other’s faces with soft little kisses and whispers filled with love. I get up and keep his arms around me as we stumble over to the shower. Fresh and clean we lay back down in bed wrapped only in our fluffy towels. I close my eyes and cuddle close as I can to his heart. I whisper one last thing before drifting off to sleep: “Happy honeymoon love.” He nods above my head and pets my hair till I fall unconscious in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Emariia for all their help editing!


End file.
